Black Mob
The Black Mob is a criminal organization in Mafia III. History Background The Black Mob is a small time criminal organization run by Sammy Robinson. They operate out of Delray Hollow and answer to Sal Marcano. The Black Lottery Their main source of income was a numbers racket called the Black Lottery. The lottery ran numbers on everything from the final price on the day's stock market to the serial numbers on someone's dollar bill. In essence, it was a tax on the poor and desperate people in Delray Hollow, who were often strong-armed into betting on it.Lincoln Clay Case Files The lottery ran for many years and turned a tidy profit for the mob and the Marcano Crime Family. The Haitian Problem There were many who didn't agree with the way Sammy Robinson ran things or the control the Black Mob had over the neighborhood. Working for the Marcano family meant they were allied with those responsible for most of the Hollow's problems to begin with. One such group was the Haitian Mob. The Haitians wanted Sammy and the Black Mob gone so Delray Hollow could be free of the Marcanos. In the fall of 1967 they began robbing folks in the neighborhood, taking money, jewelry, and whatever else they could use to finance their operations. Soon after that, they began going after the Black Lottery, disrupting the Black Mob's main source of income. Before long, Sammy was broke and three months behind in his kickback to Marcano. When the Haitians attack the community kitchen, Sammy decides to take action. He sends his sons Ellis Robinson and Lincoln Clay to kill the Haitian leader Baka at their hideout in Bayou Fantom. The Heist In order to make good on the money owed to Sal Marcano, Sammy Robinson agrees to help him in his robbery of the Federal Reserve. He instructs his sons to take part in the heist, and he sends Lincoln to meet with Sal at his country club to discuss the plan. At the meeting, Sal is so impressed with how Lincoln dealt with the Haitian problem that he tells Lincoln he wants him to take over Sammy's position as leader of the Black Mob and run Delray Hollow for him. Unable to do that to Sammy, Lincoln turns down this offer, but agrees to assist in the heist with whatever Sal needs. Downfall The heist is a success, earning Sammy a little over two million dollars from his cut. This is more than enough to repay his debt to Sal and keep them all set for life. As they celebrate their new wealth, Sal Marcano arrives with his son Giorgi and Ritchie Doucet to collect his cut of the money. After they all share a drink, the Marcanos turn on them. Giorgi shoots Lincoln in the head, and then turns his gun on Danny Burke. While Doucet stabs Ellis repeatedly, Sal Marcano shoots Sammy multiple times. Giorgi then sets fire to the bar as they leave with all of the money. The loss of the organization's leadership is more than it can handle, and the Black Mob falls apart. After this, Giorgi Marcano places Ritchie Doucet and the Dixie Mafia in charge of Delray Hollow. Members *Sammy Robinson (boss, deceased) *Ellis Robinson (member, deceased) *Lincoln Clay (member, formerly) *Alcee Bennett (formerly) Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Sammy Robinson.jpg|Sammy Robinson, Boss Ellis Robinson.jpg|Ellis Robinson, member Lincoln Clay.png|Lincoln Clay, member Alcee Bennett.png|Alcee Bennett, former member Category:Mafia III Category:Factions in Mafia III Category:Black Mob